All History Ever
Overview Really, just, all history, EVER. Written by Andrew Lloyd Watkins. Concept by Flynn Jones and Conor Gillespie. Teaser Teddy Roosevelt flicks the brim of his hunting cap and gives himself a wink in the mirror. “So what is the purpose of man?” He asks Ghengis Khan rhetorically as he puts the final staple in the paper of his speech. Ghengis Khan simply grunts and puts another novelty bar of soap in his mouth. “You know the Time Hotel only gives us so many of those Khanny, this isn’t the Plaza.” Teddy blurts with a tone of both arrogance and impatience. “Of all of the great men in history I’m the one who gets stuck with Ghengis Kahn as a roommate for the Intertemporal Convention, ” Teddy thinks to himself “Why couldn’t I get Joan of Arc or at least another President?” The phone rings. “Give the phone Khan!” Teddy says annoyed at his luck as he wrestles the phone from the great conqueror. “Hello?” “Um, yes hi, is this Teddy Roosevelt?” The caller asks. “Well, yes may I ask who is calling?” Teddy asks with increasing impatience. “It’s Seymore.” “Seymore, who?” Teddy asks racking his brain for all the great Seymore’s throughout time. He comes up blank. “Seymore Butts!” The caller snickers before hanging up. Click “Hello, Hello! Leonardo, is that you again?” Teddy blurts into the phone knowing the caller has already gone and wishes he could reach through the receiver and treat the caller like a so many antelope on one of his many safari’s. “Damn DaVinci and his phone pranks. This is a man they make a movie about?” Teddy asks Khan to which Khan’s reply is a blank expression that seems to ask for more soap. The phone rings. “Look DaVinci, I get it, you’re a genius who makes prank calls to dead presidents, you’re a freakin racket!” “Excuse me?” Asks the confused voice. “Edith?” Teddy blurts. “What after almost 200 years of marriage you can’t recognize the voice of your own wife? You know this is because you never listen to me…” “Edith,” Teddy says cutting her off “What is it?” “I just wanted to wish you good luck. This is a big meeting of the minds and a lot of great men will be speaking. I mean with Einstein, Edison, and Beethoven you’ve got some major competition. And you know I love you and will for all time but there’s one thing you need to keep in mind while you are talking to all these great men. You know, so you don’t get hurt if your speech isn’t well received.” “What’s that, dear?” Teddy asks pondering the true meaning of ‘til death do us part.’ “Well, you are only Teddy Roosevelt.” Flow What Really Happened Cast Leaders *Joan of Arc - Genevieve Casagrande *Pocahontas - Melissa Schacker *George Washington - Whitney Stewart *Thomas Jefferson - Julia Sub *Ghengis Khan - Andrew Watkins *Gandhi - Moo ten Broeke *Susan B. Anthony - Hannah Rothman *Fidel Castro - Bo Strauss *Moses - Jacob Vestergaard *Martin Luther King Jr. - Rowan Crowley *Marie Antoinette - Eliza Reynolds *Abraham Lincoln - Eleni Delopoulos *Thomas Jefferson - Julia Sub Thinkers *Albert Einstein - Jack Covell *Thomas Edison - Starr Nader *Howard Hugues - Glen Covell *Amelia Earhart - Molly Ostertag *Marie Curie - Penny Weber *Future PC - Reed Mollins *That French Physicist That I Can Never Remember the Name of - Dylan Hamilton Artists *Billy Bitzer - Brennan Lee Mulligan *Edgar Allen Poe - Michael Joseph Grant, V *Mark Twain - Nick Feder *J.R.R. Tolkien - Griffin Johnston *Oprah Winfrey - Justin Klare Thomas *Dr. Phil - *John Lennon - Gabriel Sub *Shirley Temple - Corinne McDonald *Ludwig von Beethoven - Ike Shaw *Grace O'Malley - Taylor Fisher *Future Mac - Flynn Jones *Oscar Wilde - Conor Gillespie *Marilyn Monroe - Kate Lakota Others *Caveman - George Boyar *Father Time - Conor Gillespie *Helen Keller - Kate Kernochan The Wayfarer Experiencers *Fike Faw - Ike Shaw *Fenevieve Fasafrande - Genevieve Casagrande Category:Games